


Don't  Wear Glasses

by Oishi24



Series: Collection Of Sherlolly Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Distracted Sherlock, F/M, Molly wears glasses, but he has a kink, he wouldn't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oishi24/pseuds/Oishi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wears her glasses to work one day and Sherlock can't focus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't  Wear Glasses

“Molly, I need your help with-“  
John Watson collided straight with Sherlock’s back. Rubbing his nose, John maneuvered around him and wondered what caused Sherlock to stop in his track, effectively putting a halt to his dramatic entry.  
There was Molly; she was doing some paperwork- evidently too engrossed in them to notice Sherlock or John’s presence. Every now and then she would let out a huff; indicating she found the paperwork to be absolutely boring and irritating.  
It seemed Molly Hooper was one of those people who did things they didn’t like with a weird sort of fierceness and concentration.  
Though, John still couldn’t figure out what was it that had his best friend frozen in place. He stole a glance at Sherlock-yup, still a statue.  
There wasn’t anything out of place in the lab, except-ah, Molly was wearing glasses today.  
John elbowed his friend, bringing him out of his trance. Like a robot, Sherlock started exactly where he had left off, though he still looked out of sorts. “Molly, I need your help with some tests, I have to run.”  
Molly , finally noticing Sherlock, smiles warmly at both of them. “Good God, you saved me. I would have gone mad if I had to go through one more bloody file.”  
Sherlock nodded sympathetically, “Slow day at work?”  
“Yup, there is a surprising lack of bodies.”  
John drowned out rest of the conversation, until fifteen minutes later, he found Sherlock behaving weird again.  
Sherlock and Molly about some experiments when Sherlock broke off their original conversation and said, “You are wearing glasses.”  
Molly drew her brow together, “Yeah, I thought you saw that when you came in. Why?”  
“Why are you wearing glasses?” He countered.  
“Because I lost my lenses this morning. Couldn’t you deduce it?”  
“Don’t wear glasses,” He practically pleaded. “It’s distracting.”  
Molly placed her hands on her hips. “Sherlock Holmes, I don’t see why you get to tell me what I do and don’t do.” Pushing her glasses up her nose, she gave him a look. “And what do you mean by it’s distracting?”  
Sherlock gulped, completely ignored Molly’s question and quickly gathered his belongings -dragging John Watson along with him- and leaving a rather baffled and exasperated Molly behind.  
Three days later, when John heard from Molly that Sherlock had apparently gifted her four sets of lenses exactly like the one Molly used, John wondered if the consulting detective had a secret glasses kink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr prompt by mizjoely.  
> Well, who doesn't like a glasses wearing Molls?


End file.
